Getting Naughty
by FieldsOfKlaine
Summary: Blaine just wants to relax after a difficult week but Kurt has other plans. Rated T for language and slight sexiness...


A/N: Hey! Look at that! A story! Some slightly sexy fic just in time for Valentines Day! That's way to many exclamation points but I'm not going to stop now! The song I used is Let's Get Naughty by Jessie and the Toy Boys because I've been listening to it for about 3 weeks and I can't get it out of my head! You should check it out. Also nothing is mine. I don't own anything. Ever. Enjoy! (P.S. i used the lyrics from metrolyrics because apparently no one can agree on them)

Getting Naughty

Blaine was looking forward to going home and seeing his boyfriend. Every day felt like a lifetime away from him and the long hours spent in the library were not bringing them closer together. The weight of his term paper had just been lifted off of his shoulders and Blaine just wanted to snuggle with Kurt and his perfect cup of hot chocolate. Maybe they could even watch West Side Story and reminisce about high school and New Directions.

However, when Blaine unlocked the door to their apartment Kurt clearly had something else planned for the evening. The lights were off and the room was lit by one multicoloured disco ball. "Kurt?" Blaine called to a seemingly empty room. At that moment music started playing from the surround sound speakers they had installed.

_DJ come to my rescue_

_It's down to the sound of a heartbeat_

_I knew the moment I met you_

_You were na-na-na-na-naughty_

Kurt walked, no strutted, out of the door to their bedroom wearing a skintight leather jacket, fishnet tights, booty shorts and knee high boots and holding something behind his back. He stopped in the middle of the room and struck a pose that had Blaine falling onto the nearest flat surface, which happened to be the couch.

Hands traveling down the toned planes of his torso, Kurt began to sing along with the track.

_DJ come to my rescue  
>It's pedal to the metal in your backseat<br>I knew the moment I met you  
>You were gon-gon rock my body<em>

The way his hips moved should be illegal. Swinging them back and forth just fast enough to give his perfect ass time to shine. That's when Blaine noticed the short whip curled in his hands.

_Hands, hands up_

_Get your fucking hands up_

_Hands, hands up_

_Get your fucking hands up_

_Hands, hands up_

_Get your fucking hands up_

_Hands, hands up_

_A little femme-femme-femme-femme body_

With a flick of the wrist, the whip cracked down to the floor in sync with the song. Those hands were at it again, running down the pale fishnet-clad thighs. Legs spread wide open Blaine had a perfect view of the outline of his prize in Kurt's shorts. Already he was impatient, forgetting his other plans entirely. They would be using Kurt's ideas more often if this was how they ended.

_Let's get naughty, naughty_

_Let's get naughty, naughty_

_Let's get naughty, naughty_

_I wanna get naughty, naughty_

_Whoa naughty, naughty_

_Let's get naughty, naughty_

_Let's get naughty, naughty_

_Let's get naughty, naughty_

_I wanna get naughty_

Hips and arms moved in quick, sharp motions. The sexual energy running off of Kurt was almost too much to handle. These were the moments when he didn't have to hold back, giving his body away to the music.

_Will you touch me_

_Just touch me_

_Show me your heart_

_Will you touch me_

_Just touch me_

_Show me your heart_

The moves were slower and more deliberate, Kurt making sincere eye contact when his fingers trailed over his heart. A short walk brought him about 6 inches from Blaine's position in the room and just when it looked like he was going in for a kiss, he abruptly turned around.

_All my hoes touch your toes_

_I said all my hoes touch your toes  
><em>  
>Suddenly Blaine had a face full of Kurt's ass. He was bent in half, touching the floor, and shaking it as only he could. The shorts left little to the imagination in this position and Blaine was happy to see Kurt was also feeling the effects of this provocative performance.<p>

_Dj spin me with your fingers_

_Flip me over like a pancake_

_Hold on on and remember_

_dip dip dip dip dip it in my milkshake_

_It fucks with you cause of bright light_

_Mj does it on A days_

_I really wanna ride your train all night_

_But I don't wanna have your babies_

Blaine took note of how catchy this song was and made a reminder to ask what it was called. Or he would have if Kurt wasn't almost in his lap, raising his arms and extending the sleek lines of his pale torso. The self restraint required to last through the rest of the dance would have been unbearable. Luckily, Blaine no longer had brain power to use for that kind of thought process and pounced. Their lips mashed together with ferocity saved for moments of the most intense passion.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to cut this performance a bit short. You're late for an appointment in my bed."

"I hoped you'd say that. I hadn't choreographed anything past that."

Blaine moaned and kissed Kurt again, both stumbling to the bedroom for the best relief life could give.


End file.
